wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scavenger Cults
Armored Scavenger's organization. W.I.P. Overview The scavenger cults in Pyrrhia are group of humans that have a high regard to something or someone, almost to the point of worship. They trace their roots to ancient times and have their own reasons of legitimacy. The war of 5012 made these cults stronger and more powerful, as people were attracted to them. They are the major rival to all of the Scavenger Nations and are viewed negatively by them. However, due to the nation's failure to prevent war, people began to distrust their country and questioned if their future was safe in their hands. These cults are secret, however throughout history they have performed demonstrations and done controversial things. These cults are dangerous, as each have an secret force of warriors. The most powerful thing they have is stealth. Anyone could be part of a cult, including a king! The cults can weaken the nations from within. There are a number of cults in Pyrrhia and each claim the entire land for themselves. One thing they have in common, however, is that if you do not hate dragons, you are an enemy. Some reports say that sacrificing a dragon is a common ritual among each cult. It is not known what the future has in store. The cults are very skilled at propaganda and have methods to recruit people into their ranks. They make it seem like joining their cult is like entering paradise. However, many of the humans in Pyrrhia are afraid or hate the cults. The cults have been known to do horrific things to rival cults or to those who aren't cultists. The nations have a serious enemy that is growing stronger each day. Each cult has a patron, whether it be in nature, a person, or an item. They seem to worship them and perform rituals, sometimes using animus magic. Animuses have become rather unpopular after the war, but nonetheless, people still join. Cult of the Three Moons Leader: Unknown leader Patron: '''The Three Moons of Pyrrhia ( Aydur, Ramakaran, Ludru) '''Strength: '''estimated 1,200- 1,500 (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''Throughout Pyrrhia '''Date of Origin: '''Before the Scorching, c. 130 BTS '''History: '''The oldest known cult In Pyrrhia, it has its origins far before the Scorching. At first there was a cult for each of the three moons, but shortly before the Scorching they joined together as one. The cult refers the moons by three ancient names, Aydur, Ramakaran, and Ludru. They watch the moons to look for symbols and any strange occurrences in their phases and movement. They have predicted numerous events, many of which came true. They claim to have predicted the Scorching, the Rise of Dragons, and the SandWing War of Succession. Before recorded history, humans have always wondered about the moon. In the earliest of cave paintings and wall carvings, images of humans looking at the moons or even worshiping them can be seen. The oldest known painting from around 10,000 BTS depicts a crowd of people gathered on a hilltop, observing the three moons. The largest cult in Pyrrhia, they work in secret and live a second life among the rest of the world. Most cultists are not radical, but there are a few, especially the leaders, who are very devout. The head cultist's identity is unknown, but whoever it is knows how to head the cult, even from the shadows. Nearly all of the cultists have no idea who it is, therefore many are afraid of who he or she is. The goal of this cult is shrouded in mystery. For thousands of years this cult has been just a side-note in history. Every so often they warn about an event, which may or may not have happened. With their number of members, the cult's aims can take them anywhere. '''Guardians of the Obsidian Scepter Leader: '''Amman al-Alabora '''Patron: '''The Obsidian Scepter '''Strength: '''est. 850- 1,000 (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''Kingdom of Sand '''Date of Origin: '''c. 3 ATS '''History: '''Near the end of The Scorching, the old sultan ordered that an animus weapon be created to carry on the legacy of his empire. He choose his personal scepter, made out of obsidian, to be enchanted to withstand time and the elements. He gave it to his son, the young heir, whose empire he would not inherit, as a gift to remember him by. A cult was then created to protect both the heir and the artifact. Devoted to the scepter and its holder, they strictly follow their code. It is said that the scepter was to hold the power to vanquish all enemies of the royal family. After the heir died, no one knew what to do. All of the heir's children had died after their birth. Therefore there was no royal family left. The heir's uncle took the position of power and became the owner of the scepter. Legend says that under him his kingdom was able to be rebuilt for a few years before his death. The uncle gave it to the Remelian sultan. From there it was passed down to the Remelian heirs, until around the year 200 ATS. From then on the cult had complete control of the scepter. As a result, the Sultan Rashad banished the cult from his lands. The cult scattered throughout the sultanate. Most of the cult inhabits the Kingdom of the Sand. The owner of the scepter is Amman Pashia, of the House of Pashia, which has held control of the scepter for a thousand years. He is very militant, strict, and isn't afraid of the sultans, who are the cult's rival. After the War of 5012, the cult has found that the sultanate has greatly weakened, providing the perfect chance for conquest. To the cult the Pashias are the true royal family, descendants of old Remelian sultan, while Sultan Abdul Bey is just a pretender. '''Cult of the Naxualha Leader: '''Huitzilcatl '''Patron: '''The Naxualha race '''Strength: '''est. 200-230 (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''Rainforest Kingdom '''Date of Origin: '''c. 1480 ATS The Naxualhas were legendary humans that appear in many ancient writings. They are described as being very powerful, god-like, and the founders of the human race. Some paintings of these people show them to be of many different colors. They appear to be taller, stronger, and more intelligent than the normal human being. They have been the center of many different cults and beliefs, but after the Scorching the Naxualha have lost their significance. A cult formed in the year 1480 temporarily brought back popularity of them, but soon it died down. The cult shrunk over thousands of years but despite all odds it kept going on. The current leader is Huitzicatl, a rebellious man who is very strict on tradition and his beliefs. Hidden somewhere in the rainforest the cult practices rituals that are not performed anywhere else. They include animal and human sacrifices, gruesome beatings, the drinking of mysterious liquids, and many others. It is one of the smallest cults in Pyrrhia, but many radicals from the rainforest find this cult to be their home. '''Cult of the River Mazur Leader: '''Clemens Bal '''Patron: '''Mazur River '''Strength: '''est. 500 (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''eastern Pyrrhia '''Date of Origin: '''c. 2285 BTS The Mazur River was named after the ancient lands of Mazuria, which are currently part of Kosburg and Bielska. The ancient Mazurians worshiped many gods before they were wiped out by war and conquered. Some of their culture, including their religion, managed to survive. The ancient tribe believed the river was magical and could bring healing to wounds, disease, and even loss of limbs. They also believed the river would one day flood and destroy all the enemies of the ancient Mazurians and everyone who did not worship the river as a deity. The cult was founded when the ancient Eastern Pyrrhian Empire conquered and destroyed the Mazurian tribe in 2285 BTS. A small group of Mazurians passed on their important beliefs to new people and the cult began to expand, but only regionally. As the years went on the story of the river became the key part of the cult, especially the part of the flood that would destroy their enemies, specifically the dragons and the people who had hurt them. Clemens Bal is the leader of the cult and took advantage of the War of 5012 to conquer some land for his followers. The cult respects the Mazur river and sometimes sacrifices enemies to appease it. The most notorious ritual is the Ceremony of Introduction, where people are thrown into the river from a cliff. If they survive they are allowed into the cult. In recent years the cult has had a surge of new cultists. '''Jade Cult Leader: '''Unknown '''Patron: '''Jade Mountain '''Strength: '''Unknown, most likely small (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''Claw of the Clouds Mountains '''Date of Origin: '''c. 950 BTS Jade Mountain is the highest point in Pyrrhia, and also a place held very sacred by some groups of people. It has been worshiped by people hundreds of years before the Scorching and into the modern age. Some believe that inside the mountain there once lived a legendary family of animus deities and the mountain itself should be revered and respected. The cult had lived peacefully throughout Pyrrhia and for thousands of years people have made yearly pilgrimages to the mountain. The cult was founded in the year 950 BTS and used to have a very large gathering and were tolerated by many outsiders. Since then the cult has shrunk to only a handful of people, but the exact number of members is unknown. Cultists are not the only people who revere the mountain, but the cultists are the ones who protect pilgrims and guard the peak. After the Great Dragon War ended a group of dragons decided to construct a facility in the mountain. It gravely angered the cultists and other followers, and they became intensely outraged. The leader of the cult is unknown, and there is speculation on whether there is a real leader. Nonetheless, when the dragons moved into the mountain, some people joined the cult, wanting to defend their sacred Jade Mountain. '''The Mask Cult Leader: '''Unknown '''Patron: '''The Mask of Simeon '''Strength: '''est. 790- 900 (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''Throughout Pyrrhia, mainly northeastern '''Date of Origin: '''unknown '''Cult of Neaditus Leader: '''Citro Sentius or Sergius Prisca '''Patron: '''Neaditus the Free '''Strength: '''est. 400 (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''Kingdom of the Sea '''Date of Origin: '''c. 1400 ATS Neaditus the Free lived during what was known as the Bloody Era. It was a time when dragons raided and ravaged the human nations. During these raids many people were slaughtered, and no one could stop the waves of attacks. One man, however, went down in history as the most prominent freedom fighter in Pyrrhia. Born and raised a soldier during the chaos, Neaditus led the only powerful resistance at that time. The force might have prevented the total collapse of the nations, and sent a message to the dragons. After Neaditus died in battle, many of his soldiers remembered him as a hero. The memory of him inspired his remaining troops to fight for their fellow humans. Even when the raids stopped, his followers continued to go on. Neaditus' troops and their descendants founded a cult that fought for the freedom of humanity. The cult is based in the Kingdom of the Sea, hidden among hundreds of islands. Neaditus was born a Cecurian, and most of the cult is as well. During the War of 5012 the cult aligned themselves with King Clauseus of Cecuria and Aredonia, since they both supported the eradication of dragons. The leader of the cult is unknown, but the two best guesses would be either Citro Sentius or Sergius Prisca. The cult actively displays their hate towards dragons and openly fights them, claiming to be the liberators of Pyrrhia. Captured dragons are killed, possibly tortured first, but not technically sacrificed to anyone or to anything. '''Followers of Razyn '''Leader: '''Razyn the Divine '''Patron: '''Razyn '''Strength: '''est. 360 (5012 ATS) '''Location: '''Claw of the Clouds Mountains and the Ice Kingdom '''Date of Origin: '''4937 ATS Category:Groups Category:Content (Armored Scavenger)